


Simon's Doubt

by LukePoiz



Series: Simon's Doubt (The Drabble Collection) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "I still don't get it.", said a visibly exhausted Simon, as he looked for a comfortable position on the bed they both shared.





	Simon's Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I was just surfing on Pinterest for a bit under their tag and I suddenly felt the urge to write this.
> 
> Enjoy, this perfect 100 word-count drabble ~

" _ **I still don't get it.**_ ", said a visibly exhausted Simon, as he looked for a pleasant position on the bed they both shared now.

" ** _What's that you don't get, cariño?_** ", lazily replied a smiling Raphael, occupying the space next to his now comfortable boyfriend.

" _ **How come are you so good at sex, when, you are not interested in it all.**_ ", said back the newly converted while he adjusted inside the clan's leader embrace.

" _ **I'm glad to know that you think I'm good at it.**_ ", was the last thing heard that night as both vampires drove off to sleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never be over this pairing and you know what... I'm totally ok with it.
> 
> Side note, "cariño" closest equivalent in English would be "dear", it's just a way to address your significant other.


End file.
